


an offer

by reraimu



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reraimu/pseuds/reraimu
Summary: Kenny rejects a rather tempting offer, for Butters' sake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic and cross posting

"You can't keep me here!"

Damien sat lounged against a throne of bones and skulls, each stacked and pasted together with a revolting glue that consisted of dried blood and fresh human entrails. The anti-Christ smiled, crossing his arms over a faded Metallica shirt, fingers tapping a steady rhythm along his skin.

"Hm, and I thought you wanted all this to stop?" Damien asked through a smirk, cocking an eyebrow. "What's changed?"

"Just send me back up, you fuckhole," Kenny spat, clenching his fists. He lowered down his hood and let the material pool in a heap around his neck. Hell's heat was a bitch- it was sweltering, scathing, and he could feel the sharp sting of hellfire licking at his face. The wails of the damned echoed about, dying out into guttural moans of anguish.

"Why should I let you?" Damien went on, resting the back of his head against his throne. "I'm offering you a pretty generous gift here. No longer will you feel the cruel sting of death. You can become my assistant, how about that?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I have shit to do!" Kenny fired back, shifting his weight. He couldn't tell Damien that Butters was up there, about to get the shit beat out of him, and Kenny had died while trying to protect him. That would only serve to have Damien, the fucker, tease him some more and inevitably drag this whole ordeal out. Time was precious.

"I can undo this magic for you," Damien said with a serious tone, narrowing his eyes.

Kenny hesitated; the prospect of never having to undergo another unbearably painful death again was so very alluring, but the thought of Butters' face getting pummeled quickly dispelled the temptation.

"Just send me the fuck up."

Damien paused, as if considering Kenny's decision. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, but I won't make this offer again. Are you okay with that?"

Kenny looked about him, eyes roving over the plumes of smoke and flame that scorched the cavern, cataloging the endless chain of corpses stacked into sloppy flesh piles.

"I...yeah, I'm ok."

Damien frowned, but then merely shook his head. He flicked his wrist, and suddenly Kenny found that his body felt so light. It felt like he was evaporating, and he could barely hear Damien's rushed words as his hearing dimmed.

"The next time you're in heaven, tell Pip I'm sorry."


End file.
